fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Marvelous Chester
Summary The Marvelous Chester is a Hunter of Midworld, dragged to Oerth by some unknown force- though it is implied to occur somewhat regularly. Chester was the progenitor to the Hunters, and assisted in their creation from the former standard of Gunslinger. Chester's best works include leading forces in recon missions during the War of the Hell Furnaces. Chester wields forms of mechanical magic nearly unheard of on Oerth, and has a history of playing with his metaphorical meals. Appearance Chester tends to hide his appearance behind a mask, with a devious smile. He is tall and thin, with a hint of a muscular build. Little is known of his true appearance due to the aforementioned mask and his kind's tendency to never remove said masks unless needed. Chester does have a noticeable tattoo on his hand, representing a hanged man, upside down. Personality Though exceedingly dedicated to chaos and the enjoyment derived from it, Chester's actions are largely those meant for the slaying of beasts to protect others. His motives for joining The Hunters are unknown. Generally loyal enough, he is easily annoyed, but tends to find humor in everything. A master of psychology, Chester enjoys watching those around him squirm. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: The Marvelous Chester Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Human Hunter Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Midworld Weight: 58 kg Height: 187.96 cm Likes: Comedy, Night, Uncomfortable Scenarios Dislikes: Treachery, Surprise Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Unknown Hobbies: Wandering Values: Loyalty, Skill Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: The Hunters, The Barony of Lordran Previous Affiliation: The Gunslingers Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls of slain foes to empower himself), Blood Manipulation (His weapons cause supernatural bleeding, can give blood to an ally to heal them significantly, can cover his blade in blood, making it stronger), Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can detect fear at a large radius around him, his sight can briefly pierce magical illusions and even lies), Fear Manipulation (Can cause fear in touched foes), Statistics Amplification (Can briefly increase his intellect and physical might, can make himself significantly faster), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Tiny humanoid being, can take on characteristics of a Werewolf and an eldritch plant-like being), Portal Creation (Can open portals to the cosmos, bringing in meteors as attacks), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Projection (Can emit souls), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation varieties), Afterimage Creation, Invulnerability to Fear Manipulation, Aura (Can generate an aura to constantly harm enemies), Darkness Manipulation (Can generate a cloud of darkness that clouds the mind itself of all enemies within it, can extend his reach through any shadows within 100ft), Dream Manipulation (Can create a serpent from a nightmare), Summoning (Can summon other Hunters or briefly summon an Eldritch god), Healing and Regeneration Negation (Can magically negate all healing attempts), Curse Manipulation (Can hurl curses as physical objects, causing various effects), Status Effect Inducement, BFR (Can grab an enemy, banishing them to the Ethereal Plane), Teleportation (Can teleport between shadows), Sound Manipulation (Can deafen foes with a magically-generated scream), Parasite Manipulation (Can infect enemies with large parasites), One Hit Kill (One spell allows attacks to potentially insta-kill), Attack Reflection via Lead Skin, Magic Negation (Can temporarily gain magic resistance, which negates magic that impacts with him), Life Manipulation and Absorption (Can cast Dark Hand, which steals the life from an enemy and deals massive damage), Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time for himself only for 1 hour intervals), Resurrection (With prep time, can make himself respawn once), Mind Manipulation (A single touch can instantly wipe the mind of an enemy while keeping them alive), Non-Corporeal (Can take on a Non-Corporeal form for some time), Dream Manipulation (His resurrection is based on respawning from a dream as if waking up), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3, via magic can cause people to die from insanity, or simply become mindless upon gazing at him), Energy Projection via A Call Beyond, which is a Homing Attack, Telekinesis (Can crush an opponent to death with God Grip), Memory Manipulation (Can gain the memories and wills of those he kills), Duplication via Sinister Resonance (Can summon up to six exact clones to assist him), Power Bestowal via Ascendance, Can appear in a supernatural version of death to deceive foes, regularly using this to trick enemies on the fly, Pocket Reality Manipulation via Nightmare Realm, Non-Physical Interaction, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should not be inferior to Mogar of the Yeomanry at this point) | City level (Is markedly inferior to characters like Mogar and Wrathian, though not to an impossible degree) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Mogar and other adventurers) | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Can tank attacks from beings on this level, including Purple Worms) | City level (Can tank attacks from powerful dragons and from beings equal to his allies) Stamina: Godly, can sustain himself for months using only what he could find for sustenance Range: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with spells, dozens of kilometers with some spells Standard Equipment: Two revolvers and several hundred rounds, several pouches of mechanical parts, spellbook, ink used for Eldritch purposes, Mask of the Mad God Intelligence: Genius, maintains vast knowledge on Eldritch beings Weaknesses: Allows enemies to get away with much, often underestimating a foe until he has tested them somewhat Feats: * Slew a small party of evil Gunslingers sent to kill him * Permanently killed a Glabrezu * Managed to resist the mental powers of a Mind Flayer * Killed several giants in the War of the Hell Furnaces Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Word of Oedon: Massively increase his physical and mental abilities for a small amount of time. * A Call Beyond: Shoot out dozens of magical bolts that track enemies, piercing through magical defenses * Great One's Curse: Any foe that gazes on him while this is in effect will slowly lose their minds. Typical humans lose it in roughly ~30 seconds, most superhumans last about 1-2 minutes. * God Crush: Telekinetically grasp a foe from 50m and crush them instantly to death * God Rune: Carve runes on the mind of a subject, forcing them to follow one simple command. * Eldritch Curse: Instantly kills otherworldly enemies within 30 miles of his location, exploding their minds. * Eschew Form: Can temporarily drop his form, becoming nothing more than a consciousness. * Ascendance: Can grant an unintelligent animal above-average human intelligence and magical abilities. * Frenzy: Short range mental assault- all enemies within ten feet go insane, effectively dying * Mind Wipe: Reduce the intelligence of a foe to 0 with a single touch. * Mergo's Blades: Attack through shadows, reaching through them to hit targets within them. * Shadowstep: Can teleport to any shadow within sight. * Sinister Resonance: Create up to six exact clones who, while less durable, maintain your exact powers. * Barrier of Light: Grants power null on any magic that attempts to hit him. * Dark Hand: Steals the life force of an enemy he can grab, granting temporary health and strength. * Quicken: Move markedly faster, swing more often, etc. * Time Rewind: Can rewind time for himself only, setting it back 1 hour up to a maximum of 24 hours. * Vorpal Soul: All attacks have a chance to instantly end the life of the target. * Total Madness: ''All enemies within a one mile radius are reduced to animalistic intelligence. * ''Nightmare Realm: ''Can create and send people to a small Nightmare Realm within his mind. * ''Paleblood Moon: ''Paints the moon a ghastly red, granting him bonuses and rendering himself and all Hunters immune to mind altering effects. '''Key:' Gunslinger | Hunter Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Masked Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users